It may be desirable to maintain fluid for a transmission in a motor vehicle at, or near, a predetermined level. Improper levels of fluid can reduce performance of the transmission in a number of ways. If the fluid level is low, it may be difficult to distribute fluids and components come into contact and excessive mechanical wear may result. If the fluid level is high, moving machinery through the fluid such as lubricant requires additional energy compared to moving the machinery through air.
Transmissions may be expensive to replace and can require that a vehicle, such as a bus or a truck, be taken out of service for what may amount to an extended period of time. Such a service procedure can reduce the profitability of an organization, further compounding the problem. Accordingly, there is a need for system that may provide a more consistent fluid level in transmission assemblies or other mechanical systems.